earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Scandal Savage
History (Submitted by Sweetness) Francisca: 1541 - 1777 Named Francisca at birth, Scandal never knew her father. She was told he died to protect her and her mother as they fled from men. Scandal was then taken to Themyscira where her mother was sentenced to a penal colony for two-hundred years while Scandal was trained to be an Amazonian warrior. Scandal was fifty years old when she was allowed to see her mother regularly as Scandal accepted a post as a guard at a penal colony. She spent the remainder of her mother's sentence as a prison guard, overseeing her mother and other Amazons who were said to be miscreants or troublemakers, but Scandal came to think of them as kindred spirits. Scandal: 1777 - 2007 When her mother returned to her duties as a priestess of Apollo, Scandal was recalled to further her martial training at the Academy. During this time, she was also sent out to Man's World on a number of occasions to undergo the rite of motherhood, but she returned each time with an empty womb and no explanation. But Menodora didn't need an explanation, she knew her daughter too well. She knew that Scandal hated men so much for killing her father that she could not bear the thought of being with one intimately. When the time came for the Amazons to staff an embassy in Gateway City, Menodora was tasked to the embassy while Scandal was denied as she had not passed the rite of motherhood. Gossip began to spread on Themyscira that not only was Scandal's father alive, after all this time, but he was an evil man known for murder, treachery, and terrorism. When Scandal heard these reports, her natural instinct was to think of those she had befriended in the penal colony and how they were wrongly characterized. Thus Scandal felt these rumors were utterly false. At the next rotation she did guarding the Royal Reliquary, Scandal took a pair of bladed gauntlets she had long admired. Scandal abandoned her post, fleeing into the night and off the island on a stolen boat. Scandal Savage: 2007 - 2015 Ending up in Kasnia, Scandal fell into a rough crowd (just the sort of people she liked) and did some dirty work for some dirty money. This kept her occupied as she searched for how best to contact her father. She eventually caught the attention of "Mockingbird" and was drawn into service with the top-notch mercenary outfit called the Secret Six. It was here that Scandal met another runaway female warrior named Kaye Ou (or "Knockout" as Scandal later named her). Scandal and Kaye fell in love. But when Scandal finally did meet her father, in 2014, she quit the Secret Six and dumped Kaye in favor of working for her father. Scandal Savage: 2015 - Present Over a year later, Scandal left her father and went back to the Six. Kaye was long gone, but Emily Nashton took an interest in Scandal and the two hooked up. When Kaye came back, Scandal could not choose between the two and so she didn't, instead enticing Emily and Kaye into a three-way relationship. They don't call her Scandal for nothing!Network Files: Scandal Savage Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) The Lamentation Blades were once part of the armor known as the Suit of Sorrows, but were forcibly removed from the armor by an Amazonian exile with the Demon Knights in 1461. The blades were taken back to Themyscira by the exile on accident. Themysciran artificers repaired the blades and stabilized their magic. * (Submitted by Oracle) Scandal has been a fairly prominent member of most iterations of the Secret Six ever since she first showed up in 2005. Notably, she was not among the Secret Six who rescued Emily Nashton out of Arkham, but she joined back up with the team a few months later and has not left the team again since. Threat Assessment Resources * Amazonian Demigoddess Physiology ** Enhanced Senses and Insight * Meta-Magnon Physiology ** Enhanced Reflexes and Speed ** Enhanced Strength and Resilience ** Immortality and Regenerative Healing * Expert Leader and Strategist * Master Martial Artist * Master Sailor and Navigator * Master Equestrian, Driver, and Pilot * Master Markswoman and Archer * Master Knife-Fighter and Fencer * Master Infiltrator * Multilingualism (Claims to know 27 languages) * Lamentation Blades Weaknesses * Vulnerable to Adamant * Vulnerable to Piercing Weapons Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's friends with Floyd Lawton, Thomas Blake, Jeannette Halmi, Jade Nguyen, Bane, Lori Zechlin, and treats Izzy Bowin, Peter Merkel, Jervis Tetch, Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley as comrades. Notes * Her portrait is based on her appearance in the post-''Crisis'' continuity. * In the comics her mother was an unnamed Brazilian woman. * Roy on her relationship with Liana Kerzner: "In Earth-27, I suppose the character Liana Kerzner doesn't exist. Knockout has been given her name as a civilian/Earth name and Emily Nashton has replaced Liana's role as a love interest to both Scandal and Knockout. You may wonder why I did this. First, I felt Emily had more potential to show up in VOX Boxes and it gave her more of a connection to her team. Second, it allowed me to make my own unique spin on the Six even more cemented. Third, it kept the Six from overflowing with red heads (not that I don't love redheads). Fourth, it made the threesome more fearsome to have the fierce warrior, the brawny beauty, and the smart cookie all part of their trinity rather than having one be the definite weak link in the chain with no real skills except being a decent dancer. Fifth, I didn't see anybody jumping to sponsor Liana. So, if someone sponsors Liana does that mean we'll retcon this? No. I don't think so. If someone really, really wants to see Liana and sponsors her, then I've got a trick up my sleeve to bring her into the mix without having to reboot anything." * Before release Scandal Savage was supposed to be part of the League of Assassins. Her alias was Julianna Teach, named after Edward Teach, aka: pirate Blackbeard (one of Vandal Savage's identities). * Scandal appearing in 2005 is a nod to her first appearance in the comics: Villains United #1. Links and References * Appearances of Scandal Savage * Character Gallery: Scandal Savage Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Amazons Category:Metahuman Category:Immortality Category:Multilingualism Category:Secret Six Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Spanish Category:Submitted by Sweetness Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Mercenaries Category:Dating Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Tattoos Category:Unique Physiology Category:Aviation Category:Driving Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Lesbian Characters Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Demigods Category:Equestrianism Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality